plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuar-Throwing Imp
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When hurt: Make a random Gargantuar that costs 5 in a random lane. |flavor text = When lifting a Gargantuar, always bend at the knees. He learned this the hard way.}} Gargantuar-Throwing Imp is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a random zombie that costs 5 on a random lane every time he takes damage, unless all other non-aquatic lanes are occupied. He was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Secret Agent, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver, and was made craftable in update 1.16.0. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a random Gargantuar that costs 5 in a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card description When lifting a Gargantuar, always bend at the knees. He learned this the hard way. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. *Name change: Gargantuar Throwing Imp → Gargantuar-Throwing Imp Update 1.16.0 *Became craftable. Update 1.24.6 *Ability change: When hurt: Make a Smashing Gargantuar in a random lane → When hurt: Make a random Gargantuar that costs 5 in a random lane. Update 1.30.4 * |2 }} Strategies With This zombie has very poor stats for his cost. However, his ability to make a random 5-cost Gargantuar can make your opponent think twice before using cards that do damage over multiple lanes. Hence, this will deter opponents from just recklessly using Sour Grapes, Cherry Bomb, Berry Blast, and . Electric Boogaloo can use Gargantuar-Throwing Imp effectively since the class has Gargantuar synergy with Supernova Gargantuar and King of the Grill, as well as zombie-boosting and plant stat-reduction cards. He can also use Maniacal Laugh and Vitamin Z to boost the health of Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, allowing him to make more Gargantuars and inflict more damage. He can also use Biodome Botanist to make a 1 /1 plant on Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's lane, allowing him to activate his ability and survive with 1 health left. Professor Brainstorm can use him with Teleport to put him in a lane filled with low-strength plants to purposefully activate his ability, which is useful if he has Wizard Gargantuar on the field. Z-Mech can also use health-boosting tricks like Rock Wall and Camel Crossing on Gargantuar-Throwing Imp to improve his overall survivability. But you must note that even though this zombie depicts a Gargantuar being carried by an Imp, it is not in the Gargantuar tribe, meaning that Gargologist does not lower its brain cost. If you still need to lower its brain cost, resort to using . Impfinity can pair him up with Imp Commander to draw cards should Gargantuar-Throwing Imp hit the plant hero, as well as Toxic Waste Imp, which will destroy any plant he hurts. Due to his low stats, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp synergizes well with Valkyrie. He also pairs well with Unlife of the Party, as he will be boosted whenever Gargantuar-Throwing Imp is hurt. If increasing his health is not an option, there are means of forcing him to throw multiple Gargantuars with his 2 . If there is a lane with two attacking plants, each plants will activate his ability once. Using Fireworks Zombie and Barrel of Deadbeards are also other ways to activate his ability. You can also play this in Spikeweed Sector or Hot Lava to make more Gargantuars, although Hot Lava is more optimal due to it doing less damage. Boosting the strength of this zombie can result in placing your opponent into dilemma - if they ignore him, he will continue to do damage. If they damage him, then Gargantuars will be made. An easy way to create this progress is using Meteor Z or Sugary Treat. However, do not boost him too much or your opponent will not hesitate to destroy him. Be careful against and heroes, especially , as the Smarty class has access to Bouncing and transforming cards to ignore his ability, while the Solar class has access to stat-reducing and instant-kill cards to destroy Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. Here is a list of the possible Gargantuars that can be made when Gargantuar-Throwing Imp is damaged: *Gargantuar Mime *Smashing Gargantuar *Supernova Gargantuar *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Frankentuar *Hippity Hop Gargantuar *Surprise Gargantuar Against Try to destroy him in one attack, as the more attacks he takes, the more Gargantuars you must deal with. Fortunately, you will only need one attack in most cases due to his health. However, instant-kill or stat-lowering cards like , , Water Balloons, and Eyespore work better, as they do not damage the zombie, preventing him from making any Gargantuars (although there may be better zombies to use them on). If you must destroy him by other means, make sure you have a way to destroy any Gargantuars he creates. Shamrocket and the aforementioned cards work well at destroying the Gargantuars made. If there are several Gargantuars, is a good choice to wipe out all of them. However, it may be better to leave Gargantuar-Throwing Imp alone, as he only does 2 damage per attack if unboosted, so that you can focus on other areas in the game. Do not use Shroom for Two, Pair of Pears, or Veloci-Radish Hunter against this zombie, as he can easily make two Gargantuars because he will take damage twice. Gallery GargantuarThrowingImpNewStat.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's statistics GargantuarThrowingImpCardImage.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's card image large.png|HD Gargantuar-Throwing Imp SpriteAtlasTexture-17489d21c3fc262499cf02964360b95b-512x512-fmt34 -01670.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's textures gargthrowing910.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp with 9 /10 and the Frenzy trait Giant GTI.jpg|Gigantic Gargantuar-Throwing Imp due to a glitch GargantuarThrowingImponLostColosseum.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp Fused with Lost Colosseum GargantuarThrowingImpAd.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp on the advertisement for the Birthdayz Bundle BirthdayzBundleGargantuar.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp on the advertisement for the Birthdayz Bundle Screenshot 2017-05-03-19-18-23.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp on the Birthdayz Bundle Old 479AEED6-4C8B-4DAC-B98A-615EE6868081.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's statistics before update 1.30.4 HewillthrowdifferentkindsofGargantuars.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's statistics abdgargaaaabbbbaa.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's statistics IMG 3366.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's statistics before update 1.14.13 gargthrowingimpcard.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's card IMG 3364.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's grayed out card Screenshot (75).png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp attacking Screenshot (76).png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp activating his ability Screenshot (77).png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp destroyed DeadlyGargantuarThrowingImp.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp with the Deadly trait GargThrowingImpBullseye.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp with the Bullseye trait 2 traits gti.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp with a star icon on his strength HesnotgonnathrowaGargantuarlikethat.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp shielded Final Mission used on Garg-throwing-Imp.jpg|Final Mission being played on Gargantuar-Throwing Imp RockWallImpThrowingGarg.jpeg|Rock Wall being played on Gargantuar-Throwing Imp Trivia *If the player looks closely at the pants of the Smashing Gargantuar on him, they are black in color. However, Smashing Gargantuar, as an individual fighter, wears blue pants. *There was a glitch where if he got hurt by a zombie's ability, he did not make a Smashing Gargantuar. This was patched. *He was foreshadowed in Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's description, which states that it is "More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp." **This description was even in the game before Gargantuar-Throwing Imp was added. **He could also be a reference to Porter Gargantuar's Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2, as his Almanac entry states "Maybe then the Imps will be the one carrying him around." *Although he is lifting a Smashing Gargantuar, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp is not in the Gargantuar tribe. **This is vice-versa for Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, which is not in the Imp tribe. *In the Russian version of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, this card has a mistake in its statistics, stating that Gargantuar-Throwing Imp makes a random Gargantuar after doing damage. *Prior to an update, unlike cards like Summoning, his statistics did not have a brain symbol when specifying the cost of the Gargantuars he makes. *The Gargantuar he is lifting resembles a Gargantuar inside a Zombie Hamsterball in Arena without the pole. See also *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Imp-Throwing Imp *Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar Category:Imps Category:Imp cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Zombies Category:Birthdayz